


Флорографика

by sadwick



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwick/pseuds/sadwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фуука благодарит его, размазывая грязь по щеке. Акихико хочет уйти, но не делает и шагу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Флорографика

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Floriography](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5267145/1/Floriography) by awesomesen.
> 
> Бета: Squalicorax

oh, i'm feeling older

courage my love will make me bolder

 

Ее квартира на третьем этаже, на крыше пятого – общий сад, с полумертвыми цветами в горшках, жухлой живой изгородью и единственным зеленым углом. Фуука звонит Акихико и, извиняясь, просит помощи: в здании нет лифта. а она всегда была хрупкой, с тонкими запястьями и маленькими руками. Он приезжает и осторожно переносит удобрения, пальмы в кадках, пытаясь сохранить перчатки чистыми. Пытка заканчивается, и Фуука благодарит его, размазывая грязь по щеке. Акихико хочет уйти, но не делает и шагу.

Крыша из рубероида, кирпичная стена высотой до пояса, провода, которые тянутся над лестницей к следующему зданию. Одинокий металлический стул. Горшки, покрытые пылью. Фуука рассказывает про цветы, виноградные лозы, плющ: Акихико сидит, поджариваясь на солнце. Как посадить хризантемы, как выбрать луковицы, как взращивать травы. Она объясняет, что почва – целая наука – соединение азота, глины и чернозема. И слегка улыбаясь, замечает, что не на крыше дома. Акихико уходит и возвращается на другой день: снова носит горшки, наблюдает, как она хлопочет, подвязывая помидоры, не может отвести взгляд, когда Фуука рассказывает о цветах, листьях и розах. Он приходит снова и снова.

Он говорит, что прежде не замечал, чтобы она так много говорила. Щеки у Фууки заливаются алым в тон тем ее цветам – гиацинтам, как она их называет. Она отвечает, что семпай непривычно молчалив. 

Они оба тихони, ведомые: Акихико не застенчив, но его самоуверенность не назовешь настоящей; она смущается, но это больше не отягощает ее. В следующий визит она показывает ему лантана – оранжевый пучок цветов с гладкими листьями; он снимает перчатки и присоединяется к посадке цветка. Каждому визиту он находит оправдание, покупает в цветочных магазинах горшки, растения и землю. Она знает название каждого цветка и радуется им, как старым знакомым, благодарит Акихико за подарки: мяту, фиалку и лилии.

Несколько месяцев спустя на крыше посажена живая изгородь, благодаря белому навесу, появилась тень, пахнет полусгнившими листьями, базиликом и цветами; кто-то сидит у бурлящего фонтана, кто-то сушит тут свое белье. Теперь на крыше оживленно; трудно расслабиться, когда кроме них в саду еще пять-шесть человек. Акихико хочет уйти, но ее руки - тонкие, белые, - заняты посадкой кореопсиса, лицо измазано землей, и он опускается на колени рядом с ней. Она благодарит за помощь: как здорово, что помог, дело только за поливом.

Она прощается и дарит срезанные камелии в знак благодарности; он больше не носит перчатки, больше не боится испачкаться, касаясь белых гладких лепестков.

Она говорит ему, что на языке цветов это - восхищение. Акихико находит нужное, и приносит Фууке в бумажном пакете тяжелые луковицы тюльпанов. Он говорит, что они будут красными, и спрашивает: поможет ли она посадить их?


End file.
